The Chem Library Screening Core of the Scripps NeuroAIDS Preclinical Studies (SNAPS) Center will[unreadable] facilitate the screening of diverse chemical libraries in the context of research relevant to neuroAIDS.[unreadable] Numerous investigators at TSRI have generated libraries and are eager to collaborate with[unreadable] biologists/biochemists working on defined biological systems. The major mission of the proposed Core will[unreadable] be to facilitate such interactions by development of a series of high through-put screens and aid in the[unreadable] development of specialized screens as the need arises. Both biochemical and cell-based screening assays[unreadable] will be developed and employed to identify discrete mixtures of compounds that interfere with viral protein[unreadable] function(s) and interrupt the virus life cycle and/or virus penetration of the CNS. The Library Screening Core[unreadable] will interact with a very diverse group of investigators, integrating their expertise and creating additional[unreadable] know-how for the screening of compounds. The ultimate goal will be to aid in identification of specific lead[unreadable] compounds to aid in development of anti-virals effective against Neuro-AIDS.